


Intense

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Dean and Donna's Sexy Experimentation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna wants to start spicing things up in the bedroom.





	Intense

_Hey babe, come to the bedroom, put this on, and knock on the door. Love you xx ~D_

Dean read over the note that Donna had left him on the kitchen counter, sitting next to a piece of red silk fabric.  He thumbed at the cloth, feeling the soft slickness of it against his fingers.

Dean knew that Donna wanted to start to add play to their bedroom, and blindfolds were a fairly easy way to start off.  He smiled to himself, dick already hardening at the thought of Donna having her way with him, before picking up the silk and walking toward their bedroom.

He did as she had instructed, stopping in front of the closed door and tying the silk over his eyes. He paused before knocking – should he do anything else?  Should he take off his clothes or shoes, or should he go in clothed?  Is she expecting him to be there in just the blindfold, or should he have brought food-

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.  He did just what she said, so he’d be fine.  He trusted Donna to take care of everything else.  He raised his hand and knocked three times, holding his breath until the door opened before him.

Donna didn’t speak immediately, but merely leaned forward to touch her lips to Dean’s, simply and calmly.  “Come on in, babe,” she whispered against his lips as she grabbed his hands in hers, pulling him into the room.

He could tell that she had lit some scented candles, his body automatically put at ease from the smell of eucalyptus and lavender wafting through the air.

She let his hands go once he was four steps into the room, leaving him to stand there by himself as she closed the door behind him.  Dean did his best to listen for where she was in the room, but there was no rustle of clothing that signaled her movement – she must already be naked.

The thought had him hardening even further in his jeans, which were all of a sudden way too tight.

She came up behind him; he finally felt her presence when she put her hands on his shoulders, massaging lightly before reaching around to his front.  Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt from behind, her body pressing against his back as she tugged at the buttons.  When it was completely open, she pulled it from his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it to one side.

He tried to reach for her behind him, but she gave him a soft “Nuh uh,” in response and he let her continue undressing him.  She raised his t-shirt over his head, careful to not upset the blindfold over his eyes, and when she had tossed that away, he felt her naked chest against his back.

Dean groaned at the feeling of skin on skin, his nerves much more sensitive now that he was one sense short. He was eager to see how his other senses were affected as well.

Donna reached around him again, hands pulling his belt from his jeans and letting it fall to the floor. Before she moved for the button or zipper, her hand cupped his arousal through his jeans, squeezing it as she pressed her body hard against his back.  Dean’s head tipped back as he moaned her name, needing to get out of his jeans quickly.

Donna understood his need with the moan, so she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  She slipped her fingertips beneath the clothing on his hips, sliding his jeans and underwear down in one motion.  She tapped each of his legs for him to lift his feet, sliding the fabric completely off his body.

Donna stepped away from Dean then, leaving him standing naked and wanting in the middle of the room. Again he listened intently, trying to determine where she was in the room or what she was doing, but he heard no sounds to help him.  Little did he know that Donna was merely standing back, observing her lover and his exquisite body.

“Babe?” he finally spoke softly, beginning to feel awkward and impatient.  He heard her chuckle from a few steps in front of him, and he reached a hand out toward the sound.  Immediately she twined her fingers with him, their hands pulling them together to meet in the middle.

Donna pressed herself against Dean’s front, trapping his hard member against her stomach, and pulled his face down to kiss him.  He sighed into her mouth at the connection, every nerve in his body lighting up at her touch.  His hands moved to the small of her back, fingers stretched out to hold her tightly.

They stood there kissing for a few minutes, tongues dancing and bodies tight against one another.  Dean was entranced with the flavors on his tongue, much more intense than usual.  He plunged his tongue into her mouth, chasing every flavor that was all Donna. Soon enough, however, Dean was ready for more, as his hands began moving up and down Donna’s back, cupping her ass and pulling her tighter against him.

She smiled against his lips before stepping back, her hands finding his and pulling him once more – this time in the direction of the bed.  Dean followed blindly, trusting Donna completely as she guided him.

She stopped him and turned his body, pushing against his shoulders slightly to encourage him to sit. He did so, falling onto the bed and sitting there, waiting for Donna to join him.  

She didn’t, instead saying to him, “Scootch up the bed, babe, and get comfortable.”

Dean smiled, feeling his way around until his shoulders and head hit the pillows, laying out on his back. He could tell that his erection was staring at the ceiling, something he hoped Donna would help him out with, quickly.

Once again the darkness allowed him to listen for her, and he heard her rustling a bit off to one side. His head fell that direction, as if he was looking at her instead of just listening.

Finally he felt the bed dip, down by his feet.  Donna kissed each of his big toes, somewhat playfully, before beginning to trace her fingers and lips up his legs.  The tickle of her fingertips and her hair falling onto his skin had his nerves on fire, reflex trying to pull away from the ultra-light sensations until she caught hold of his legs.  His fingers dug into the bedspread on either side of his hips, grounding himself.

Precome began leaking from his cock, the sensations Donna was eliciting from merely touching his legs erotic with the darkness of the blindfold.  All he wanted was to feel the intensity of her mouth, or even just her hands, on the intensely sensitive skin of his erection, but he didn’t ask.  He trusted her to get there eventually.

Donna made her way up his legs, sucking a few marks on the inside of his thighs.  His cock twitched the closer she got to it, eager for her to reach it.

Just as she kissed the crease of skin where his leg met his hip, she sat up, crawling on hands and knees toward his head.  His almost-complaint was interrupted by her mouth on his, her hands holding his face so that she could kiss him deeply.  One of his hands moved up to hold her hair, but she twined their fingers together and pushed his hand back down to the bed, moving away from his mouth and to his ear.

“Just relax, baby,” she whispered before nipping along the shell of his ear that was available to her below the fabric of the blindfold, something she knew he loved.  With the sensory depravation of his sight, the jolt of arousal from his sensitive ears was a hundred fold, causing a splurt of precome to slide down his shaft.

Donna began descending down his body now, her mouth laving kisses and nips over his neck, shoulders, and torso.  Again, her hair teased his every nerve ending, making his body come alive.

This time as she neared his cock, she didn’t turn away.  Her mouth made its way through the dark curls at the base of his shaft, then she licked from base to tip, cleaning him of the precome that had escaped.  Dean groaned, the nerves on his cock a million times more sensitive than normal.  

Donna smiled against his tip, her teeth ever-so-lightly grazing along his helmet, making Dean’s body jump at the feeling.  Before he could prepare himself, Donna slid his cock into her mouth, taking all of him down her throat as deep as she could go.

Dean shouted at the suddenness, his whole body seizing in pleasure and his hands instantly moving to the back of her head.  Like a pro, Donna swallowed around his head, the tightness in the back of her throat making Dean’s balls tighten.

“Babe, ungh –“ Dean huffed out, eyes closed tight behind the cloth as he tried to keep himself under control.  “Fuck, Donna, already so fucking close…”

Donna swallowed around his head once more before she slowly released him, lips making a slick ‘pop’ when he slipped out of her mouth completely.  “That was the idea, Dean,” she purred back, before her mouth descended on him once more.

Donna didn’t do anything to hold back, her lips and tongue working Dean’s erection, concentrating specifically on all of the places she knew drove him crazy on a normal day, which would be even more now.  With him not able to see her, the feelings on his sensitive skin were amplified, and it was all he could do to not scream his pleasure for the world to hear.  Donna’s mouth was wet and warm around him, working him to the edge in an embarrassingly short time.  Her fingertips tickled at his balls before cupping him firmly, encouraging him to let go.

Dean tried to hold off his orgasm, he really did, but it was all too much.  The final combination of Donna’s tongue pressing against the underside of his cock while sucking firmly and her fingertip pressed the sensitive spot just behind his sac had him exploding in her mouth.

He had never felt anything so intense as that orgasm, his shout of her name echoing in the room. Donna kept the pleasure going as she milked him dry, drawing more come from him than he thought he’d ever released in one orgasm before.

Finally, when Dean’s voice was raw and he was breathing heavy, Donna sat back.  Dean laid on the bed, boneless and satisfied.  Donna smiled down at his relaxed form, happy she was able to give him so much pleasure.

Once his heart rate lowered and he could move again, Dean’s hands went to the back of his head, untying and removing the blindfold.  His eyes blinked at the change in light, even though the room around them was only dimly lit by candles.

When he could focus his eyes without them watering, Dean sent a loving smile toward Donna, who was still sitting near his hip on the bed.  He reached for her, bringing her body close to him for a kiss.  “That was amazing, Don,” he mumbled against her lips, praise and love evident in his voice.

She smiled, replying just as happily, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Dean nodded, kissing her deeply for a moment more before he maneuvered them so that she was laying out on the bed as he had been a moment before.  “Now,” he said, sitting up, “it’s your turn.”

He held the blindfold in front of her face, a wicked glint in his eye.  Donna smiled back, eager to do anything her man wanted to do, anything at all.


End file.
